


High School Never Ends

by latin_cat



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little silliness at the expense of everyone aboard <i>HMS Surprise</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Perfect_Duet Advent Calendar 2012 on LiveJournal, using clips from Peter Weir's _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World_ and the song _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling For Soup.

  
  


[Master and Commander: "High School Never Ends"](http://vimeo.com/56026446) from [Latin-Cat](http://vimeo.com/user15343584) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
